4x09
est le neuvième épisode de la saison 4 de LOST. Cet épisode marque la fin d'une pause dans la diffusion de la série d'un mois à cause de la grève des scénaristes. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 24 avril 2008 sur ABC. Ben doit faire un choix quand Keamy et son équipe attaquent les Baraquements. Sur la plage, les survivants s'interrogent sur l'identité d'un cadavre qui vient de s'échouer. Résumé Sur l'Île : 27 décembre 2004 Sur la plage et Bernard sortent le cadavre de Ray de la mer.]] Au bord de l'eau, Kate détache les bretelles de son tee-shirt afin de bronzer tandis que Jack passe derrière elle en souriant. Il entre alors dans sa tente où il avale des antibiotiques et Kate le rejoint et fait remarquer qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme. Jack explique alors que les moteurs du cargo sont en panne et que l'équipage tente de les réparer mais qu'ils ne peuvent plus avoir de nouvelles depuis que le téléphone satellite est cassé, même si Daniel essaie de le réparer. Soudain, Bernard se met à crier et Vincent aboie, ce qui alerte Jack et Kate qui sortent de la tente et aperçoivent Bernard, essayant de sortir un cadavre de l'eau. Tandis que d'autres survivants accourent, Jack et Bernard sortent le corps d'un homme chauve dont la gorge a été tranchée. Daniel reconnaît alors le cadavre, c'est celui de Ray, le médecin du cargo. Par la suite, Jack tente d'interroger Charlotte et Daniel mais les deux prétendent ne pas savoir ce qui a pu arriver au médecin. Bernard propose de demander à l'équipage du navire via un message en morse envoyé avec le téléphone satellite. Daniel affirme que c'est faisable, il demande donc du câble et des morceaux de fer pour pouvoir envoyer le message et Kate l'accompagne jusqu'à la réserve d'objets récupérés de l'avion. Tandis que les survivants reprennent leurs activités, Jack, mal en point, demande à Bernard de l'examiner. avoue que les membres du cargo n'ont jamais eu l'intention de sauver les survivants.]] Le soir sur la plage, les survivants se réunissent autour de Daniel, qui envoie un message en morse au cargo. Il demande ce qui est arrivé au médecin et une réponse retentit très vite, également codée en morse. Après avoir entendu l'intégralité du message, Daniel indique que son interlocuteur n'a pas répondu à sa question mais qu'il a néanmoins indiqué que Sayid et Desmond vont bien et que des hélicoptères atterriront dès le lendemain sur la plage. Mais Bernard, qui comprend également le morse, indique que Daniel ment et que l'interlocuteur affirme que Ray va bien. Jack s'énerve et demande à Daniel pourquoi il a menti mais celui-ci ne répond rien. Jack l'attrape alors par le col et demande si les membres du cargo vont les sauver. Daniel avoue alors que ce n'est pas dans leurs intentions. Jack lâche alors prise mais manque de tomber, se relevant avec difficultés. Tandis que les survivants s'assurent qu'il va bien, il fait demi-tour et se dirige vers sa tente. Aux Baraquements , tenant le bébé dans les bras, joue à Risk avec Sawyer et Locke.]] Tandis que Sawyer, Locke et Hurley, tenant Aaron dans les bras, jouent à Risk, des mercenaires du cargo, menés par Martin Keamy, arrivent devant la clôture à ultra-sons. Ils ordonnent alors à Alex, qu'ils ont pris en otage, de taper le code pour désactiver la clôture. Elle tente de négocier mais Keamy braque une arme sur sa tête, l'obligeant à s'exécuter. Elle tape donc « 1623 » puis les mercenaires franchissent le périmètre de sécurité. Dans la maison où les trois jouent, un téléphone se met à sonner et Locke répond. Il entend alors une voix répétant « Code 14J » et décide d'en avertir Ben. Celui-ci joue tranquillement du piano dans une maison. Lorsque Locke le prévient de ce qu'il a entendu, Ben lui donne une arme et en donne une autre à Sawyer en expliquant que les mercenaires du cargo arrivent. Puis, il leur demande de se réfugier dans sa maison, qui est en face de celle dans laquelle il se trouve. En traversant l'allée, Ben indique qu'il faut faire au plus vite et prétend avoir déplacé Danielle, Karl et Alex en sécurité. Sawyer décide d'aller réveiller Claire, qui dort dans une maison mais lorsque Locke s'apprête à le suivre, Ben l'en empêche en indiquant qu'il doit survivre pour aller voir Jacob. Puis, ils pénètrent tous deux dans la maison de Ben. explose.]] Dans la maison, Locke demande à Hurley d'éloigner le bébé de la fenêtre et d'aller le coucher dans la pièce arrière. Ben et Locke déplacent alors tous les meubles devant la porte d'entrée pour la rendre inaccessible. Locke affirme ne pas savoir où se trouve la cabane de Jacob mais Ben le rassure en indiquant que Hurley les y accompagnera. Alors qu'il est à quelques mètres de la maison de Claire, Sawyer est interpelé par Doug qui demande à savoir ce qu'il se passe. Tandis que Sawyer lui demande de se réfugier chez Ben, Doug est tué d'une balle en plein cœur et Sawyer évite les tirs. Deux autres survivants, dont Jerome sont alors tués par des balles tirées de la jungle. Sawyer se réfugie donc derrière une table de pique-nique puis longe une clôture en bois pour rejoindre la maison de Claire en évitant les tirs mais un des mercenaires tire une roquette qui détruit la maison de la jeune mère en une explosion. Par la suite, Sawyer fouille les décombres et trouve le corps inanimé de Claire, qui finit tout de même par se réveiller en le prenant tout d'abord pour Charlie. Lorsqu'elle demande où se trouve Aaron, Sawyer la rassure, la prend dans ses bras et coure vers la maison de Ben. Dans la maison, Hurley, qui a assisté à la scène, tente de dégager les meubles devant la porte d'entrée mais Ben et Locke l'en empêchent en le menaçant de leur arme. Hurley jette donc un tabouret par la fenêtre, la brisant. Sawyer dépose Claire puis rentre à son tour et demande pourquoi les mercenaires tirent sans avoir s'être annoncés. Ben explique qu'ils veulent mettre les survivants en colère afin qu'ils le livrent plus facilement mais Sawyer rétorque que rien ne l'empêche de le livrer. et Keamy négocient la vie d'Alex.]] Quelqu'un sonne soudain à la porte et Sawyer se dirige vers la fenêtre cassée. Il se rend compte que c'est Miles derrière la porte d'entrée et dégage les meubles qui la bouchent le temps d'attraper Miles et de le faire rentrer. A l'intérieur, ce dernier explique que les mercenaires l'ont délivré et qu'ils lui ont donné un talkie-walkie pour parler à Ben. Celui-ci refuse tout d'abord de leur parler, même en apprenant qu'ils ont un otage, mais change d'avis lorsque Miles indique qu'ils détiennent Alex. Ben entre alors en communication avec Keamy via le talkie-walkie et ce dernier demande à ce que Ben viennent à la fenêtre. Ben l'aperçoit dehors, face à la fenêtre, et Keamy promet que personne ne sera tué une fois Ben capturé. Cependant, Ben rétorque qu'il ment et récite ce qu'il sait de lui, notamment sa carrière militaire. Contrarié, Keamy apporte donc Alex et l'oblige à se mettre à genoux et demande à Ben de se rendre sinon quoi elle mourra. Ben propose que les mercenaires retournent auprès de leur hélicoptère et qu'ils retournent au cargo pour oublier l'île et Keamy passe alors son talkie-walkie à Alex. Celle-ci supplie son père de la sauver et affirme que Karl et sa mère ont été tués tandis que Ben tente de la rassurer. Finalement, Keamy commence à décompter en partant de 10 alors que Ben explique qu'il a enlevé Alex à une folle et qu'elle ne compte pas pour lui. Keamy tire alors une balle dans la tête de son otage, la tuant sur le coup. arrive aux Baraquements pour attaquer les mercenaires.]] En entendant le coup de feu, Ben reste figé sur place par la surprise tandis que Keamy repart dans la jungle. Pendant ce temps, Locke et Sawyer planifie de quitter la maison tandis que Ben se dirige vers une pièce secrète derrière la bibliothèque. Il ferme le passage à Sawyer, qui tente de le suivre, puis ouvre un autre passage secret, derrière une armoire. Il se retrouve alors devant une vieille porte ornée de hiéroglyphes. Quelques minutes plus tard, à la nuit tombée, Claire se réveille alors que Ben sort de la pièce secrète en demandant à tous de sortir de la maison à son signal. Tout à coup, le village entier se met à trembler tandis que le Monstre y pénètre et se dirige vers la jungle. Ben hurle à tout le monde de quitter la maison et tous sortent donc à l'extérieur. Ils observent alors le Monstre, dans la jungle, en train de tuer les mercenaires qui tirent de nombreux coups de fusils. Ben demande aux survivants de foncer dans la direction opposée et explique à Locke qu'il les rejoindra après avoir dit adieu à Alex. rejoint le groupe dans la jungle.]] Arrivé devant le corps de sa fille, Ben se met à pleurer et lui ferme les yeux. Puis, il la laisse et rejoint les survivants, qui lui présentent leurs condoléances. Locke fait soudain remarquer que Ben lui a menti en prétendant ne rien savoir sur le Monstre, ce à quoi Ben répond qu'ils auront toutes les réponses une fois arrivés à la cabane de Jacob. Mais en entendant ces paroles, Sawyer indique qu'il arrête de les suivre et décide de retourner sur la plage, en compagnie de Claire, Aaron, Miles et Hurley. Tandis qu'ils font demi-tour, Locke pointe son arme sur Sawyer en expliquant que Hurley doit les accompagner pour les aider à trouver la cabane. Mais Sawyer pointe à son tour sa propre arme sur Locke tandis qu'Hurley affirme qu'il ira avec Locke. Malgré tout, Sawyer prévient Locke qu'il le tuera si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hurley. Sawyer, Claire, Aaron et Miles prennent donc le chemin de la plage alors que Ben demande à Hurley et Locke de le suivre. Flashforward Benjamin Linus reprend connaissance en état de choc et avec des difficultés à respirer sur le sol saharien en portant une parka sur laquelle figure un logo DHARMA et un nom, « Halliwax ». Il a une blessure profonde sur son bras droit. Il s'écroule au sol et vomit lorsque deux bédouins armés et à cheval approchent. Un des deux bédouins se demande comment Ben a pu ne pas laissé de trace de pas. L'autre homme répond : « D'où vient-il ? Est-il tombé du ciel ? ». Ben leur demande s'ils parlent français mais, comme il n'obtient aucune réponse, il leur demande s'ils parlent arabe puis turc, sans aucun résultat. Alors qu'un des hommes fouille Ben, il sent quelque chose de dur dans sa poche. Ben sort alors un cylindre en métal qui se révèle être une matraque télescopique. Il se retourne, désarme le bédouin qui le fouillait et abat l'autre. Le premier homme hurle alors : « je me rends » et Ben rétorque : « Vous parlez donc français » puis l'assomme avec la crosse de son fusil. Ben bande son bras blessé et monte à cheval. Ben se rend dans un hôtel à Tozeur en Tunisie. La réceptionniste lui demande s'il s'agit de son premier séjour en Tunisie, Ben lui répond qu'il est déjà venu auparavant mais que « cela fait longtemps ». Il lui donne ensuite le nom « Dean Moriarty » et se présente comme un « invité privilégié ». La réceptionniste cherche son nom dans le registre puis réagit comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un de très important. Elle lui demande s'il y a quelque chose qu'elle peut faire pour lui. Ben lui demande alors la date du jour, qu'elle lui donne : le 24 octobre. Il lui demande alors de préciser l'année : « 2005 ? ». La réceptionniste confirme avec un regard confus. En se rendant dans sa chambre, Ben passe devant un téléviseur diffusant des images de Sayid qui veut « juste enterrer (sa) femme en paix ». À Tikrit en Irak, Ben sort d'un break sur lequel on peut lire « Presse » et se précipite à l'étage d'un bâtiment. Il sort un appareil photo équipé d'un zoom puissant de son sac et prend en photo un homme observant la procession funéraire de la femme de Sayid, Nadia. Mais Sayid le remarque et le poursuit, pensant qu'il s'agit d'un paparazzi. Sayid est très étonné de découvrir qu'il s'agit de Ben et lui demande comment il se trouve en Irak. Ben répond qu'il s'est introduit par la frontière syrienne. Sayid précise qu'il aimerait savoir comment il a quitté l'île, ce à quoi Ben répond qu'il s'est rendu aux îles Fidji grâce au voilier de Desmond puis qu'il a pris l'avion. Il explique ensuite qu'un homme assistant aux funérailles, un certain Ishmael Bakir a été employé par Charles Widmore pour tuer sa femme à Los Angeles (à trois rues de l'intersection entre La Brea et Santa Monica) cinq jours plus tôt. Sayid désire tuer cet homme. Ben espionne l'homme dans un café mais le perd de vue au détour d'une allée, où l'homme apparaît derrière lui. Ben lui explique qu'il a besoin de lui pour transmettre un message à Widmore. Avant d'apporter plus de précisions, Sayid apparaît et tue Bakir de multiples coups de feu, continuant même à tirer alors que le chargeur est vide. Ben lui conseille de ne pas laisser son chagrin devenir de la colère mais Sayid a soif de revanche et demande : « qui est le prochain ? ». Ben plaide à plusieurs reprises qu'il s'agit de ses affaires et que ça n'implique pas Sayid. Cependant Sayid maintient sa position alors Ben déclare qu'il le contactera et s'éloigne en souriant. Tard dans la nuit, à Londres, Ben sort d'un taxi et entre dans une résidence de luxe. Il trompe le portier en faisant croire qu'il rend visite à M. et Mme Kendrick de l'appartement 4E. Cependant, dans l'ascenseur, il trafique la sécurité et se rend à l'appartement du dernier étage. Là, il entre dans la chambre de Charles Widmore. Ben demande à Charles depuis combien de temps il dort avec une bouteille de scotch à côté de lui. Charles répond (avec un accent australien) : « depuis que les cauchemars ont commencé ». Ben admet qu'il « ne peut pas » tuer Widmore et l'accuse d'avoir tué sa fille. Les deux hommes se disputent sur lequel à la responsabilité de ce drame. Ben exprime qu'il désire tuer sa fille, Penelope, à son tour, pour qu'il ressente sa peine. Widmore répond savoir « ce que » Ben est, en disant que tout ce qu'il a, il le lui a volé. Ben regrette que Widmore ait « changé les règles ». Widmore rétorque que Ben ne trouvera jamais sa fille et qu'il désire que « son » île lui revienne. Ben répond également que Charles ne trouvera jamais l'île et celui-ci conclut alors que la chasse est ouverte tandis que Ben repart. Anecdotes Général * Le logo DHARMA cousu sur le devant de la parka que Ben porte n'avait jamais été vu jusque là. Ce logo représente des cercles concentriques entourant un objet inconnu. Sur cette même parka figure également le nom de « Halliwax ». * Ben parle l'arabe et le turc. Il demande aux bédouins s'ils parlent ces langues. * Bien que Ben demande aux bédouins s'ils parlent turc, ce n'est pas une langue que parlent les bédouins et cette langue n'est pas liée à l'arabe. * Le journaliste à la télévision qui mentionne Sayid, lorsque Ben est en Tunisie, déclare : « L'un des fils d'Irak, et malgré les terribles raisons de son retour, Sayid Jarrah, l'un des Oceanic Six, est rentré à Bagdad après le décès de son épouse. Sayid Jarrah et son épouse sont de la région de Tikrit.». * Sur la boîte de pilules qu'ouvre Jack on peut lire « Amoxicilline », un antibiotique courant. * Le flashforward de Ben se déroule en octobre 2005 : 1 an et 1 mois après le crash du vol Oceanic 815. * Les symboles sur la porte secrète de Ben semblent être des hiéroglyphes. Selon The Lost Ninja, une traduction basique de ces hiéroglyphes donne : « pour convoquer la protection ». * Le nom complet de Keamy est révélé être Martin Christopher Keamy. * Lorsque Sawyer sort Claire des décombres, elle le confond quelques instants avec Charlie. * Les mercenaires portent des tenues de camouflage MultiCam développées spécialement par l'Armée américaine et Crye Precision, une société américaine. * Le passeport que Ben utilise en Tunisie est canadien. Le mot « Canada » est partiellement visible et des feuilles d'érable sont imprimées sur le document, à la page où se trouve la photo. * L'appareil photo que Ben utilise est un Nikon D100 bien que le logo de Nikon (au-dessus de l'objectif) a été remplacé par autre chose. * Alors qu'ils jouent au Risk, Hurley déclare que « l'Australie est la clé du jeu ». Les liens entre les survivants et l'Australie est la clé de la série toute entière, comme le Vol Oceanic 815 a décollé de là. Notes sur la production * Desmond et Michael n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. Jin et Sun apparaissent mais ne disent rien. * Les trois redshirts tués durant l'attaque sont interprétés par Sean Douglas Hoban (Doug), Jim Mazzarella (Jerome) et Dakota L. (nom non indiqué). * C'est la première que fois LOST revient après une pause et ne propose pas de récapitulatif. * C'est le premier épisode de LOST où des scènes ont été filmées en dehors des États-Unis. La scène à Londres durant laquelle Ben et Charles Widmore ont une conversation a été filmée à Londres parce que Alan Dale joue dans Spamalot (produite par West End) pendant le tournage de la deuxième partie de la saison 4. * Les pleurs d'Aaron, après que John rassure Sawyer sur le fait qu'il ne vas pas blesser Hurley, est le même son que celui utilisé pour la [http://www.cnbc.com/id/18724672/ boîte à sons de Jim Cramer dans Mad Money]. Bourdes et erreurs de continuité * Dans le bureau de Ben, il y a une penderie devant la porte avec des hiéroglyphes, au lieu des étagères que l'on voit selon le même angle de vue dans . * Dans le plafond du petit passage entre la bibliothèque et la pièce secrète de Ben ne montre aucune trace du trou par lequel la porte est descendue, bloquant le passage de Sawyer, l'empêchant de suivre Ben. * Quand Ben apparaît dans le désert, on le voit allongé sur le dos sur de la terre dure et craquelée. Tout de suite après on le voit se relever sur une surface ensablée. * Plusieurs écritures en arabe (inclus les légendes des informations et les signes en Tunisie et en Irak) sont erronées. Les lettres ne sont pas reliées comme elles devraient (i.e. elles ne forment pas des mots). Et même si elles étaient reliées, la plupart d'entre elles ne formeraient pas les bons mots. Le nom de Sayid, par exemple, est écrit س ي د ج ا ر ه, qui se lirait سيد جاره (Sayyid Jareh) une fois reliées. Ce n'est donc pas comment le nom de Sayid s'épelle (سعيد جراح). Thèmes récurrents * Le médecin du cargo a été assassiné * On voit un gros plan sur les yeux de Ben quand il reprend connaissance dans le désert tunisien. * Ben ferme les yeux d'Alex * Alex est retenue en otage. * Le code « panique » de la clôture à ultra-sons est 1623. * Alex meurt, tout comme les trois mercenaires du cargo. * La « maison » de Claire explose mais elle survit. * Pendant la dernière scène, les lumières assombrissent la moitié du visage de Charles Widmore et de Ben. * Ben essaye de mentir en disant qu'Alex n'est rien pour lui et elle est tuée à cause de cela. * Ben manipule Sayid pour que celui-ci lui serve d'assassin. * Ben dit qu'il vient voir « M. et Mme Kendrick au 4E ». * Daniel avoue qu'ils n'ont jamais eu l'intention de leur faire quitter l'île. * Quand Martin Keamy décompte à partir de 10, il s'arrête après 8. * Ben tient Charles Widmore pour responsable de la mort d'Alex, qu'il considérait comme étant sa propre fille, et il jure de tuer Penny, la fille de Charles. * Charles Widmore dit à Ben qu'il ne trouvera jamais Penelope, à quoi Ben répond que Charles ne trouvera pas l'île. Références culturelles * Apocalypse Now : Les visages à moitié assombris, le jeu entre la lumière et l'ombre, lors de la rencontre entre Charles et Ben est très similaire à la façon dont les visages de Kurtz et Willard sont éclairés quand ils se rencontrent dans le « cœur des ténèbres » de l'Asie du Sud. Le film est basé sur le roman de Joseph Conrad Au cœur des ténèbres dans lequel il est constamment fait allusion à la lumière et aux ténèbres. * Chicken Little : Sawyer appelle Hurley « Chicken Little ». C'est une référence à la vieille fable qui parle d'un poulet qui croit que le ciel tombe (signifiant qu'un désastre est imminent). * Lawrence d'Arabie : La scène pendant laquelle Ben entre dans l'hôtel et sonne la cloche ressemble à l'entrée de Lawrence après sa traversée du désert. * Moby Dick : L'homme que Sayid exécute se prénomme Ishmael, qui est aussi le prénom du narrateur de ce roman de Herman Melville (en français, on lit « Ismaël »). ** Ismaël est aussi le prénom du gorille savant qui parle dans la trilogie de Dianel Quinn avec Ishmael, The Story of B, My Ishmael. ** Ismaël est aussi un prénom biblique. C'était le premier fils d'Abraham, qui lui vient non pas pas de sa femme mais de sa servante, qu'il a aussi épousée. Le demi-frère d'Ismaël, Isaac, était le père de Jacob. L'équivalent arabe pour Ismaël est Ismail/Isma'il (إسماعيل), qui n'a pas été utilisé pour nommer Ishmael Bakir. * Sur la route : Dean Moriarty est le prénom du « héros » du roman de Jack Kerouac. * Sherlock Holmes : Moriarty est aussi le surnom du professeur James Moriarty, l'adversaire de Sherlock Holmes le plus connu et un mathématicien de génie. Dans la nouvelle The Final Problem, Moriarty rend une visite surprise à Sherlock Holms pour lui faire face et cela se termine par les deux se lançant chacun un ultimatum à leur traque respective et continue de la même façon que Ben rend visite à Charles Widmore et finissent par se menacer chacun sur leur recherche respective. * Prélude en do dièse mineur : Ben joue au piano cette pièce de Rachmaninov, juste après l'appel téléphonique. Certaines publications britanniques lui ont donné le titre The Burning of Moscow (« L'embrasement de Moscou ») ou The Day of Judgement (« Le jour du jugement »). * The Shape of Things to Come : Le titre original de l'épisode est aussi le titre d'un livre de H.G. Wells qui a été écrit comme un livre racontant des histoires du futur. Un des décors principaux du roman est l'Irak, spécifiquement la ville de Bassorah, qui est au centre d'un état mondial émergent après une récession de la civilisation et devient effectivement la capitale du monde. ** Shape of Things est aussi le titre d'une chanson d'un groupe britannique des années 1960, les Yardbirds, dont les paroles mentionnent le fait de voir des « formes » (« shapes ») qui conduisent quelqu'un à la « haine » et « demain » font de lui un « soldat ». * Principe de relativité : Faraday déclarant que « quand est relatif » est une référence au principe de relativité d'Albert Einstein. * The Time Traveller's Wife : Docteur Kendrick est le nom du médecin du personnage principal de ce livre. * Y, le dernier homme : La matraque télescopique que Ben utilise contre les bédouins semble être un hommage au personnage de l'Agent 355 de ce comics de Brian K. Vaughan. Ce dernier a co-écrit cet épisode. * Risk : Hurley, Locke et Sawyer jouent à Risk. * Échecs : Ben parle d'Alex comme étant un pion. * Ben dit : « Il a changé les règles. ». Techniques littéraires * Hurley redit une phrase qu'il a coutume de dire : « Nous allons tous mourir », même s'il s'avère qu'il parle du jeu Risk. * Jack avale une pilule qu'il affirme « s'être prescrit lui-même » quand Kate le regarde avec suspicion. Cela préfigure la dépendance aux médicaments de Jack et sa tentative de récupérer des médicaments qu'il s'est lui même prescrit après avoir été secouru. * Claire est séparé d'Aaron et manque de se faire tuer quand Hurley s'occupe du bébé. Cela préfigure le moment où Aaron est séparé de Claire et que Kate s'en occupe après qu'ils ont quitté l'île. * Kate dit qu'il « a une mine terrible » et Jack répond en souriant : « Merci ». Le même échange se produit pendant le flashforward de . * Les survivants qui ont suivi Locke, choisissant la protection par peur de l'équipage de cargo, sont finalement ceux qui se font attaqués par ces derniers. * Ben reprend connaissance en portant une parka au milieu du désert. * La mort d'Alex change tout pour Ben, tout comme la mort de Nadia change Sayid. * Locke ne voulait pas exécuter Ben sous les yeux d'Alex, c'est finalement Alex qui est exécutée devant Ben. * Ben ne tuerait pas des personnes innocentes, mais Penny est innocente. Épisodes de référence * Ben se retrouve dans le désert et porte une parka, tout comme Jack s'est retrouvé dans la jungle et portait un costume. Tous les deux sont surpris, confus et blessés. Les deux reprennent connaissance dans la même position, allongés sur le dos. * Ben dit à Sayid qu'il s'est servi de l'''Elizabeth'' pour quitter l'île. * La porte cachée que Ben révèle est couverte d'hiéroglyphes. Le compteur du cygne affichait des hiéroglyphes quand le décompte arrivait à zéro. * Charles Widmore boit un verre de Scotch whisky MacCutcheon quand il parle à Ben. * La scène où Ben joue du piano est similaire à la scène où Jack joue du piano. * Les secousses ressenties quand le monstre de fumée est relâché sont similaires à celles ressenties quand les Ennemis ont attaqué les Baraquements quand Ben était enfant. * Ben fermant les yeux d'Alex aux Baraquements est similaire au moment où il a fermé les yeux d'Horace Goodspeed pendant la Purge. * Jack commence à prendre des médicaments qu'il s'est prescrit lui-même. * Kate dit à Jack qu'il a « une sale mine ». * Ben sait que Hurley a vu la cabane de Jacob après son lapsus dans la jungle. * Ben apparaît dans un désert en Tunisie, le même pays où Charlotte s'est rendue à un site de fouilles au milieu du désert et a trouvé les ossements d'un ours polaire. * Alex est exécutée sous les yeux de Ben. Locke avait dit auparavant à Sawyer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas exécuter Ben sous les yeux d'Alex. * Locke accuse Ben de mentir quand il dit qu'il ne sait pas ce que le monstre de fumée est. * Ben utilise un de ses faux passeports. * Sayid « pense avec son cœur et non pas avec son arme » et Ben l'engage en tant qu'assassin. * Ben dit à Miles qu'il semble improbable qu'il ait ses 3,2 millions de dollars après l'attaque des Baraquements. * La peinture à l'huile dans la chambre de Charles Widmore est Black Rock Storm, que l'on voit à la vente aux enchères chez Southfield's, vente durant laquelle le journal de bord du Rocher Noir est vendu. Lieux de tournage * Le camp des survivants sur la plage : Papailoa Beach. * L'extérieur des Baraquements : YMCA Camp Erdman. * La maison où vit Locke (ex-maison de Ben) au sein des Baraquements : Hawaii Film Studio. * La (nouvelle) maison de Ben au sein des Baraquements : Hawaii Film Studio. * La clôture à ultra-sons : Parc de la Vallée He'eia Kea. * Le désert du Sahara : Carrière de corail de Ma'ili. * L'hôtel tunisien dans lequel Ben se rend : Café Laniakea. * La rue irakienne traversée par le cortège funéraire : Honolulu Community College. * Le café irakien depuis lequel Ben espionne Bakir : Honolulu Community College. * Le marché irakien : Honolulu Community College. * L'extérieur de la résidence de Charles Widmore à Londres : ??? à Londres. * L'intérieur de la résidence de Charles Widmore à Londres : ??? à Londres. * L'intérieur de l'appartement de Charles Widmore : ??? à Londres. Questions sans réponse Flashforward Dans le désert * Comment Ben a-t-il « atterri » dans le désert du Sahara ? * Pourquoi Ben a-t-il une matraque sur lui ? * Comment le bras de Ben a t-il été légèrement coupé ? * Pourquoi Ben porte-t-il une parka ? * De quelle station provient le logo DHARMA cousu sur la parka ? * Pourquoi Ben veut-il avoir la confirmation qu'il est en 2005 ? Widmore * Pourquoi Ben ne peut-il pas tuer Charles Widmore ? * Pourquoi Widmore est-il si sûr que Ben ne trouvera pas Penelope ? * Quelles sont les « règles » qui ont changé ? * Pourquoi Widmore dit-il que l'île est la sienne ? * Quel est la nature des relations entre Ben et Widmore ? * Pourquoi Widmore a-t-il fait tuer Nadia ? Sur l'île Sur la plage * Comment Ray a-t-il été tué ? * Pourquoi le cargo affirme t-il que le médecin va bien ? * Pourquoi Daniel a-t-il menti à propos du message envoyé par le cargo ? Aux Baraquements * Pourquoi les mercenaires n'ont-ils pas pris le risque de blesser Ben ? * Qu'a fait Ben dans la salle secrète ? * Comment Ben peut-il contrôler le Monstre ? * Qui a écrit les hiéroglyphes sur la porte de la salle secrète et que signifient-ils ? Galerie photos Photos promotionnelles Image:TSOTTC1.jpg Image:TSOTTC2.jpg Image:TSOTTC3.jpg Image:TSOTTC4.jpg Image:TSOTTC5.jpg Image:TSOTTC6.jpg Image:TSOTTC7.jpg Image:TSOTTC8.jpg Image:TSOTTC9.jpg Image:TSOTTC10.jpg Image:TSOTTC11.jpg Image:TSOTTC12.jpg Image:TSOTTC13.jpg Image:SNBH1.jpg Image:TSOTTC14.jpg Image:TSOTTC15.jpg Image:TSOTTC16.jpg Image:TSOTTC17.jpg Image:TSOTTC18.jpg Image:CF19.jpg Image:SNBH33.jpg Image:SNBH34.jpg Image:SNBH35.jpg Image:SNBH36.jpg Image:4x09_BenAlex.jpg Image:4x09_SawyerClaire.jpg Photos de tournage Image:Tournage4x09_Villagearabe1.jpg Image:Tournage4x09_Villagearabe2.jpg Image:Tournage4x09_Villagearabe3.jpg Image:Tournage4x09_Villagearabe4.jpg Image:Tournage4x09_Villagearabe5.jpg Image:Tournage4x09_Villagearabe6.jpg Catégorie:Flashforwards de Ben Catégorie:Flashes de Ben